This invention relates in general to buildings for housing livestock and, more particularly, to a ventilating system for livestock houses.
Mature farm animals are reasonably hardy and can withstand winter temperatures, but when farrowing, these animals should be provided a less hostile environment to protect the newborn. This is particularly true in the case of swine, for newborn pigs are extremely sensitive to harsh temperatures and even drafts. As a consequence, many farms have special houses designed to provide a more suitable enviroment for farrowing and nursing the newborn pigs.
Swine produce a considerable amount of heat which will maintain the typical livestock house at an acceptable temperature, even when the outdoor temperature drops as low as about 20.degree. F. However, swine also produce odors and considerable moisture, and unless the livestock house is properly ventilated, an unhealthy condition will develop within it. The typical ventilating system consists of nothing more than fans installed in the walls of the livestock house and an opening in the ceiling. When the fans are energized, fresh air flows through the opening and then through the interior of the house so as to displace the moist and odor-laden air. This fresh air can be quite chilly and may set up drafts that are harmful to young pigs. Furthermore, if the fans are not used, the moist air from the building will rise through the opening and into the attic area where the moisture may condense and cause serious damage to the house itself. Moreover, since cold outside air is drawn directly into the building, additional heat must be supplied in the winter months to prevent the interior of the building from becoming too cold for the farm animals. At the present cost of energy, this can amount to a sizable expense.
Attempts have been made to reduce drafts by installing deflectors below the attic area and to prevent condensation in the attic area by positioning movable vanes along the openings, but the vanes tend to freeze and have not altogether been successful.